Flaky's Nightmare  Happy Tree Friends Oneshot
by Undead Raptor
Summary: Flaky has always been seen as a shy, timid character that retreats at the sight of violence. But a voice inside Flaky yearns to be set free and soon all shall see who and what she really is.


Flaky bolted upright as she awoke from her nightmares that plagued her mind whenever she slept. She could never remember them when she awoke, all she could recall was that dark feeling of peril and fear. Flaky was a timid girl herself with a long list of phobias, it was hardly surprising that she would get nightmares often. In fact, she got them every night, for as long as she could remember. She'd resorted to taking pills to help her sleep, which had made her even more fearful of certain things. And now she was sitting up in her bed as the rain lashed down at her window angrily and the wind howled through the trees. Flaky watched her window, which was covered by a large curtain. She felt unnaturally cold, then she realise why. She's left a window open. Slowly she slid out of bed and groaned when she realised that her quills had pierced through the mattress again. She walked across her dark bedroom towards the window before reaching out one of her red paws and pulling the white curtains aside. They brushed the window as she did so, creating long lines in the condensation. The window was misty just like the outside world, and Flaky rubbed her left paw against it so she could see through. She studied the road her house was on curiously, looking for something, though what she was looking for she didn't know. She sighed and closed the window, which made a loud thump and sent bits of dust flying through the air. Flaky inhaled some of the dust and spluttered, her eyes watering. She recovered quickly, not wanting to disturb her guest. Giggles was sleeping on a campbed near the window and Flaky wasn't keen on freaking her out by standing right over her. Flaky took one last look at the moon, shining beams of white light over the town. Flaky admired it before scratching the side of her red neck and closing the curtains slowly. She tiptoed back to her bed and climbed back in. She put her head down on the pillow but kept her eyes wide open, desperate not to fall asleep and fall back into her nightmares. She didn't even know what the nightmares were ever about, she feared fear itself more than anything. But her eyelids were getting heavier by the second and she gritted her teeth, trying hard not to go to sleep, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes forced themselves to close and she delved back into her twisted dreams.

She was walking through a meadow filled with flower. The sky was blue and a huge rainbow towered over the landscape like the Gateway Arch. Flaky admired the rainbow with fascination before looking ahead of her and seeing her friend Petunia sitting among the flowers nearby. Flaky ran towards her with a smile on her face but suddenly the scene changed. The rainbow faded and huge crimson clouds formed overhead. Petunia stood up and ran away as drops of lava rained down from the heavens the the ground below. Petunia ran into Flaky and they were both knocked to the ground, where they both sat staring in fear at the sky. Massive lightning bolts miles wide shot down to the ground and caused huge fiery explosions in the distance, creating huge booms that hit the two friends like a huge drum had been hit right next to them. The grass and the trees were burning and the sky was stained red as mountains of fire towered up miles into the air. Flaky stood up but could feel her head swirling. She became dizzy and fell to her knees, holding her face in anguish. Petunia noticed and grabbed Flaky, trying to calm her.  
>"Flaky! Flaky!" she yelled at her as she screamed at the sound of every lightning bolt hitting the ground.<br>Flaky could see nothing but red and the muffled screaming of Petunia. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw a lighting bolt land not far away and cause and explosion, which threw both Flaky and Petunia head over heels several meters away. Flaky slowly opened her eyes again and held her paw in front of her face to see that it was covered in her own blood. Flaky began to hyperventilate before she felt something in her change. Her pupils turned red and her teeth began to grow sharp like a shark. She slowly got to her feet and surveyed the destruction calmly. The devastation all around her felt like heaven. She wasn't Flaky anymore. She was different, her fear was gone and it was replaced by hate.

Flaky slowly turned around at the sound of Petunia coughing. She watched Petunia trying to get to her feet slowly but Flaky walked calmly towards her as explosions still went off all around. She stood right over Petunia, who hadn't noticed her yet. She watched with delight as blood seeped out from Petunia's forehead and dripped onto the grass, staining it. Petunia looked up at Flaky and held out her hand desperately.  
>"Flaky... help me" she cried out but Flaky just kept watching, fascinated by the pain that Petunia was going through. Petunia stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds before Flaky lifted one of her legs and stamped down on Petunia's head, which was forced to the ground. Petunia cried out in fear, just as Flaky saw a bowie knife lying on the ground just inches away. As she grabbed it, Petunia turned her head and watched in horror as Flaky picked up the knife and studied Petunia.<br>"No! Flaky no! Please don't do it, please don't!" screamed Petunia, holding out a hand to try and defend herself. Flaky smiled slowly to show Petunia her sharp teeth and Petunia went silent from fear. Flaky crouched down next to her and whispered to her.  
>"You're very pretty. I wonder what you would look like with red fur?" and at that she forced the knife into Petunia's stomach. Petunia screamed out in anguish, grabbing the handle of the knife to try and pull it out but Flaky held on and held it steady, keeping it as deep as she could.<br>"Why Flaky? Why?" wailed Petunia, tears running down her face.  
>"I just wanted to know" answered Flaky quietly and calmly before she pulled the knife out and stuck it as deep as she could into Petunia's chest instead. Blood spilled out from the wound and coated her torso, as well as splashing all over Flaky. Petunia screamed out in agony, desperate for it to stop.<br>"P-please s-s-stop it!" she cried out as the blood kept pouring. Flaky smiled and slowly drew her face closer to Petunia's wound and licked some of the blood off. She loved the taste and she stared into Petunia's eyes as she slowly died in pain. Once Petunia's eyes closed for the final time, Flaky yanked the knife out of Petunia's chest and slowly licked the blade.  
>"Tastes... so good" she said to herself.<p>

Flaky bolted upright screaming in panic. She looked around wildly and realised that it had just been a dream. She breathed out in relief and saw that Giggles was standing over her. It was morning now, she could hear the birds chirping outside.  
>"Flaky? Are you okay?" asked Giggles, worried about her friend.<br>"Yeah, yeah. Just a... just a bad dream, that's all" responded Flaky, still breathing heavily with sweat dripping down her face.  
>"You want me to get you some water?" asked Giggles.<br>"That won't be necessary. I'd rather just have some blood" replied Flaky calmly. Giggles took a step back and raised and eyebrow in worry.  
>"What did you just say Flaky?" she asked cautiously, just as Flaky leapt from the bed and pounced onto Giggles. She pulled Giggles to the floor and fixed her hands around her neck. She started squeezing as hard as she could and Giggles tugged at her hands as she gasped for air.<br>"Stop it Flaky, stop it!" Giggles gasped, before throwing a punch at Flaky and hitting her in the nose. Flaky fell backwards and let go of Giggles, who sluttered and rubbed her neck before trying to get to her feet. Flaky grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground before trying to pin her back down. Giggles rolled away and got free of Flaky's grip, before crawling to the doorway. Using the wall to help her up, Giggles stood and ran towards the stairs but Flaky was right behind her. Giggles was about to run down the stairs but Flaky ran right at her and tackled her right through the window. They both fell through and among the shards Flaky still tried to get a shot at Giggles. Giggles landed on the windscreen of Flaky's car, smashing it and she lay there, bleeding badly and dizzy. Flaky landed on the driveway just next to the car and was badly hurt but she didn't stop. She got to her feet and climbed onto the car before choking Giggles. Giggles tried to pull her hands off but was too weak after falling through the window. Her resistance got more and more weak before she finally stopped and her head went limp. Her last breath escaped her mouth and Flaky watched as she lay there dead. She smiled to herself and climbed down from the car, before collapsing on the driveway and passing out from blood loss.


End file.
